La Leyenda De Un Tamer: Capitulo 2 ¡Esto sí que es nuevo!
by RCBlackDie
Summary: Muchas sorpresas le han sucedido a RC y a Renamon estos dias, pasa a ver que sucedio con ellos...


La Leyenda De Un Tamer: Capitulo 2 "¡Esto sí que es nuevo!"

Han pasado ya 2 semanas desde que me hice Tamer de Renamon, ¿Y saben algo? Me ha encantado, hemos luchado contra ya 5 Digimons salvajes, y hemos salido victoriosos, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, hemos comido en mi casa comida china, hasta cocinamos una vez, digamos que no nos fue bien, pero nos divertimos y eso es lo que cuenta…

RC: (Bostezando) Wuaaahhhhh! (Estirándose) Bien, otro día… (Mirando el reloj) ¡JODER, NO DE NUEVO!

RC corre rápidamente poniéndose lo primero que encuentra, yendo todo desordenado, entonces aparece Renamon por la ventana

Renamon: ¿Llegando tarde de nuevo, RC?

RC: Así es, Renamon (Arreglándose la corbata) ¡Te veré después de clases! (Saliendo de la casa con rapidez)

Renamon: V-Vale…

Renamon nota que se le queda la mochila a RC

Renamon: Salió tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta de que se le quedo su mochila, iré a dejársela

Renamon salta de la ventana a la siguiente casa, mientras que RC consigue llegar al autobús luego de haberlo perseguido durante 10 minutos

RC: uff! ¡Llegue! (Jadeando del cansancio) Woahh…

RC se da cuenta que no lleva la mochila

RC: ¡Jo-Joder! ¡Mi- Mi mochila! ¡Se me debió olvidar en casa!

En ese momento, RC se da cuenta que Renamon va saltando los techos de las casas con su mochila

RC: Re-Renamon, ¿pero que estas?

Renamon salta del techo de una casa hacia el autobús, colocándose en la ventana donde estaba

RC: ¡Renamon te atraparan si te colocas aquí!

Renamon: solo vine a darte tu mochila (Se la da a RC)

RC: Vale te lo agradezco, Renamon, espérame fuera de la escuela, te daré una sorpresa ¿vale?

Renamon: Ja, Vale, adiós

Renamon salta del autobús llegando a las paredes de una casa, y yéndose a otro lugar, y RC se voltea y todos en el autobús lo miraban

RC: Oh, creo que… uyy…

Luego de eso, RC llego a la escuela, entrando a clases

Profesora: ¿De nuevo tarde RC?

RC: je je je, si- pe-perdón je je

Profesora: Solo ve a sentarte

RC va a su asiento, y de nuevo Gustavo le habla

Gustavo: ¿RC es verdad eso? ¿Qué tienes una digimon?

RC se sorprende por la pregunta y le cierra la boca a Gustavo, y la profesora los sorprende

Profesora: RC, ¿se puede saber que le haces a Gustavo?

RC suelta a Gustavo

RC: ehhhh… este… yo…

Gustavo: Tranquila profesora, es que dije algo muy chistoso y me empecé a reír, y RC solo quería taparme la boca para no generar un desmadre

Profesora: Es mejor que pongan atención, en vez de estar riéndose

RC y Gustavo: Si- Si, profesora

RC y Gustavo vuelven a sentarse pero esta vez, RC está más calmado

RC: Vale, como eres mi amigo te lo diré, sí, yo tengo una Digimon en casa

Gustavo: Woah… RC, ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

RC: ella vino a mí, y bueno… lo demás es historia

Gustavo: tienes que contarme todo ¿vale?

RC: ¡Vale!

Pasaron las horas, y la clase termino RC y Gustavo se encontraron, RC le conto todo lo que había sucedido ese día…

Gustavo: Increíble, entonces la carta funciono

RC saca la carta de su mochila

RC: Así es, (muestra la carta) esta carta salvo mi vida y la de Renamon

Gustavo: Increíble, pero ¿Cómo la hiciste funcionar?

RC: Solo la roce en mi brazo derecho y luego empezó a brillar de la nada, e hizo que Renamon hiciera el ataque que sale en la carta

Gustavo: (Leyendo la carta) "Koyosetsu" (Tormenta de diamantes) debe ser un gran ataque ¿no?

RC: Ja, sí que lo es… (Recordando la primera batalla de RC y Renamon) Fue increíble…

El día en la universidad termina, y RC sale del establecimiento, esperando a Renamon con un obsequio

RC: ¿Dónde estará? Le dije que tiene que estar aquí

Renamon llega pero decide asustar a RC por detrás

Renamon: Hola, RC

RC salta del susto

RC: ¡Re- Renamon! ¡No me des esos sustos!

Renamon: Que asustadizo eres, bueno ¿Qué sorpresa tienes para mí?

RC: Aquí tienes…

RC le da un collar a Renamon con un Yin Yang

Renamon: V-Vaya… esto es muy lindo RC

RC: Lo sé, te viene mucho ese estilo

Renamon se coloca el collar

Renamon: Gracias, RC

RC: Y aún no termina, ven vamos a ir a comer

Renamon: ¿enserio?

RC: SIP! Conozco un lugar donde dejan entrar Digimons a escondida

Renamon: eso suena estupendo, Gracias RC

Renamon y RC, caminaron conversando de distintos temas, llegando al lugar del que hablaba RC, entrando y pidiendo algo de comida, luego de comer, ya deciden irse del lugar a casa

Renamon: Gracias RC, estuvo delicioso

RC: Lo sé, bueno pero ya es hora de que vayamos a casa, es de noche, y aparecen algunos ladrones por aquí

Renamon: Vale

De pronto RC es atrapado por un ladrón

(Música de fondo: watch?v=FHFqhq5wSHg)

Ladrón: ¡Entrega el dinero, niño!

RC: ¡¿Pero qué…?!

Renamon: ¡RC!

Ladrón: (Apuntando a RC) ¡Quédate ahí maldita monstruo!

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡Sal de aquí!

Renamon: No lo hare

Ladrón: ¡QUEDATE AHÍ TE DIJE!

Renamon se lanza contra el Ladrón pero este le dispara, impactándole en el estomago

RC: ¡Renamon!

RC toma el brazo del ladrón con el cual tenía la pistola y se lo quiebra con la rodilla y el codo, soltando el arma, mientras RC va a ver a Renamon

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡Resiste!

Mientras RC veía a Renamon, el ladrón tomaba su pistola

Ladrón: ¡Maldito mocoso!

El ladrón le apunta a RC, y dispara, pero RC lo esquiva y rápidamente, RC le da una patada en la cabeza, así el ladrón suelta el arma, y RC agarra el arma, y apunta hacia la cabeza del ladrón

RC: esto es por lastimar, a mi amiga…

RC le dispara 5 balas en la cabeza, luego de eso RC se guarda el arma, y va con Renamon

De pronto empieza a llover…

(Música de fondo: watch?v=eDBycBaaycY)

RC: Renamon, Resiste

Renamon: Vaya, creo que mi muerte se acerca, (con estática, como si fuera a desaparecer)

RC: (Soltando algunas lágrimas) ¡No! ¡No te dejare!

RC coloca a Renamon en su espalda y corre hacia un hospital, pero para su mala suerte lo choca un auto que no alcanzo a verlo por la lluvia, Renamon es lanzada lejos de RC

RC: (Lastimado) Re-Renamon (Intentando levantarse a pesar del dolor) No- No te dejare

RC va caminando lentamente con la mano en su hombro, y botando sangre por todas partes, llegando donde Renamon la cual yace con los ojos semi-cerrados y con mas estática

RC: ¡Renamon! ¡No!

Renamon: RC… Yo…

RC agarra a Renamon de nuevo y la pone en su espalda pero esta vez, con un solo brazo ya que el otro yace quebrado, RC va corriendo a pesar de sus heridas, llegando al hospital escupiendo sangre

RC: (Gritando) ¡Curen a mi amiga!

Los doctores ven a RC, y lo tratan de tomar para curarlo, pero…

RC: ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Curen a mi amiga! ¡No me importa si me muero!

Renamon: R… RC… Tu…

Los doctores toman a Renamon desde la espalda de RC, dejándola en una camilla y llevándola a una sala donde puedan curarla

RC: (Caminando lentamente) Debo… Ir con ell- (Cae desmayado por la sangre que había botado en el camino y por el dolor del cuerpo por el choque del auto)

Doctor: ¡También traigan una camilla para el! ¡Fue mucho para el!

Al día siguiente RC despierta en una sala de hospital…

RC: ¿Eh? ¿Dónde Estoy? (Recuerda que Renamon estaba herida) ¡Renamon! (Tratando de levantarse)

Enfermera: Tranquilo, ella está bien

RC: Entonces iré a verla

RC se desconecta todo lo que tenía conectado por las maquinas del hospital, caminando hacia la puerta

Enfermera: ¡Hay chico! No puedes hacer eso

RC: No me importa

RC camina hasta la sala en la que estaba Renamon, y la ve recostada con algunas máquinas conectadas a ella

RC: Re- Renamon…

RC se sienta en una silla que estaba al lado y toma la mano de Renamon

RC: Vamos Renamon, salgamos de aquí

Entra un Doctor y dice

Doctor: Ella no puede salir de aquí aun, debe estar aquí por lo menos, 24 horas

RC: ¿24 horas? Bueno, mientras yo esté a su lado no habrá problema

Doctor: pero tú también tienes algunas heri-

RC: (Interrumpiendo al doctor) No me interesa

Doctor: entiendo…

Paso ya 1 hora, desde ese suceso, RC comió algo, y pensó

RC: (Mente: Renamon, ¿Por qué no escapaste? Esto no hubiera sucedido… Gracias) (Viendo el collar que le regalo) (Mente: Se ve muy bien, en ti…)

Doctor: Bien, en unas pocas horas podrás llevarte a tu amiga

RC: Vale… Pero ¿Por qué no despierta?

Doctor: La razón es simple, ella tiene una herida, la cual se le está cerrando, cuando la herida sane ella despertara

Renamon empieza abrir los ojos poco a poco

Renamon: ¿D-Donde… estoy?

RC: ¡Renamon! (Alegre por ver a su amiga despertar)

Renamon: RC

Doctor: Recuerda, tiene que estar aquí por lo menos 24 horas

Renamon: ¿24 Horas? Cielos, es mucho…

RC: Mientras esas 24 horas te hagan sanar, todo será poco

Renamon: Gracias, RC

Doctor: Bien los dejare a solas

RC: Renamon… ¿Por qué no me abandonaste? Si hubieras dejado que ese maldito me hubiera matado no estarías aquí…

Renamon: Lo sé, pero no te abandone, porque eres mi tamer, mi mejor amigo…

RC: (Se sorprende por la respuesta) Gra-Gracias, Renamon

A Renamon le da un escalofrió

RC: ¿Sucede algo?

Renamon: ¡Un digimon se acerca!

RC: ¡¿Qué justo ahora?!

De pronto una gran garra arrasa con las paredes del hospital dejando así un agujero gigante en la habitación de Renamon, y RC sale disparado contra la pared quedando inconsciente

Renamon: ¡RC!

¿?: Increíble ¿no lo crees?... Renamon…

Renamon: Tú eres…

¿?: Así es… soy Devino

(Música de fondo: watch?v=0hZex0q7mrA)

Renamon: Tú… eres el digimon que ha matado cientos de digimon en el digimundo

Devimon: Me alagas, jajá, ahora solo observa cómo te destruyo a ti y ¡a tu amigo! ¡MANO INFERNAL!

Devimon usa su Mano infernal la cual estaba a punto de llegar a donde Renamon, pero de pronto RC la detiene con su mano

RC: oye… imbecil…

Devimon: A… Ha detenido mi Mano infernal…

RC: ¿A quién crees que tratas de matar?

Devimon: Pero ¿Quién eres… tu?

RC: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a mi amiga?!

RC le devuelve el puño a Devimon lo cual hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga, mientras que RC queda un poco mal herido por las heridas del choque cayendo y colocándose de rodillas

RC: ¡Diablos! ¿Eh?

Devimon se levanta rápidamente, y mira a RC de rodillas escupiendo sangre

Devimon: Se nota tu fuerza, ¡pero eso no será suficiente! ¡Viento Endemoniado!

Devimon usa el Viento endemoniado, el cual con las ráfagas de sus alas, y van directo hacia RC

Renamon: ¡RC!

Renamon salta de su cama de descanso y da un giro que logra desviar las ráfagas de Devimon, así salvando a RC y dándole tiempo para levantarse

RC: ¡Gracias, Renamon!

RC corre hacia Devimon saltando encima de el

RC: ¿Ya no eres tan duro como antes? ¿Eh?

Devimon: ¿Eso crees? ¡Uña mortal!

RC: ¿Uña, que?

El ataque de Uña mortal de Devimon impacta con RC, pero RC logra cubrirse y esquiva el ataque, así dejando a Devimon con la guardia baja, RC aprovecha la oportunidad y le da un puñetazo en toda la cara, de ahí sale un gran aura del puño de RC

RC: (Mente: ¿Y esto?) (Mirándose su mano) (¿Qué?… ¿Qué es?) ¿Eh?

RC se había distraído tanto que no vio el rodillazo de Devimon que lo había golpeado en el centro del estómago, así enviando a RC fuera de la batalla y chocando con un edificio cerca del hospital ya casi destruido

Renamon: ¡RC!

Devimon: ¡Despídete de este mundo chiquillo! ¡Toque de la maldad!

Devimon va hacia RC para darle el Toque de la maldad cuando justo RC podía ponerse de pie

RC: (mente: Je, maldición… moriré… ¿tan pronto? Joder…)

RC estaba a punto de Rendirse pero de pronto Renamon le grita

Renamon: ¡RC! ¡No te rindas!

RC despierta y se da cuenta de la batalla, y decide no rendirse

RC: ¡Vale!

Devimon: ¡Muere!

RC: (Mente: no me importa… Seguiré luchando… más y… ¡MAS!)

De pronto Renamon, comienza a evolucionar…

Renamon digievolucion a… ¡KYUBIMON!

(Música de fondo: watch?v=mJU4wkZUTsg)

RC: ¿Re- Renamon? Quiero decir… ¡Kyubimon! ¡Vamos! (Saca el Digivice y una carta) Solo tengo la carta del koyosetsu… un momento… esta no es la carta de koyosetsu… entonces ¿Cuál es? A ver dice… "Omnimidama" no sé qué ataque es… pero si nos salva el trasero por mi bien…

Mientras Devimon estaba distraído RC intenta activar la carta pero el aura de su mano se vuelve más brillante y eso llama la atención de Devimon

Devimon: ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Casi me olvido de ti… ahora ¡muere!

RC: Diablos

De pronto Kyubimon se lleva a RC en su espalda, y Devimon choca su puño contra el suelo

Devimon: ¿eh? ¿Pero… cómo?

Luego Kyubimon aparece detrás del encima de una gran parte del hospital que había sido arrasado

Kyubimon: ¿Te sorprende mi rapidez?

Devimon se da la vuelta

Devimon: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!

RC: ¡Ahora! (Desliza la carta de Omnimidama en el Digivice) (En voz baja) Hasta luego… pedazo de basura…

Kyubimon: ¡Omnimidama!

Kyubimon hace el Omnimidama donde las llamas azules impactan en Devimon haciéndolo estallar

Devimon: No… ¡NO ES POSIBLEEEEEEEE!

Devimon estalla y Kyubimon vuelve a ser Renamon, quedando con algunas heridas del choque, a punto de caer pero RC logra tomarla

RC: Bien hecho…

Renamon: je, gracias a ti

RC: Je je je…

RC cae desmayado por el cansancio y heridas…

Al día siguiente el doctor le ha dado de alta a Renamon y RC, pero RC es el único que el doctor puede ver

RC: Gracias Doc.

Doctor: No hay de que… Espero volverlos a ver…

RC: ¡Digo lo mismo! ¡Ja Ja Ja!

RC Sale del hospital al cual estaban arreglando por los daños de Devimon, en eso aparece Renamon al lado de RC

Renamon: ¿Ahora qué haremos?

RC: Descansaremos un poco, ya hemos luchado bastante hoy, y quiero comer algo

Renamon: Como siempre

RC: Bueno… Eso depende del mañana…

Al día siguiente…

RC: (Bostezo) Ahhhh… que buen día hay hoy… ¿Eh? (mirando el reloj) ¡NO OTRA VEZ!

RC vuelve a hacer lo de siempre arreglándose rápido y salir a toda prisa pero esta vez con su mochila y todo desordenado

RC: ¡Nos vemos Renamon!

Renamon: ¿A dónde va con tanta prisa? Al parecer no se dio cuenta que hoy es domingo, jeje…

Fin Del Capítulo 2


End file.
